the girl next door
by leavemebe
Summary: Santana's falling for a girl in a chat room little does she know that its the same girl she hates from down the hall, both girls unaware, what will happen if they find out, how will they find out ?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and the hustle on the new York streets was starting to pick up, the restaurant was always at its peek during Fridays. It was summer there, so as you could imagine the place didn't smell all to sweet, but Santana didn't care, the latina was just happy to making a wage until she made her way into modelling, and that shouldn't be that long away she thought as she was scouted when she was 16 and since then she has been the face of small projects, but she wanted it all, Santana Lopez wouldn't rest until she had her face on every sign in times square. The day had flown in and Santana was more than happy to hang up her apron for the weekend.

Back at the loft Santana was chilled out in a tight pair of figure hugging sweats and a lose tee, she loved to be casual around the loft because was the only place she felt as though she could let her guard down. Of course the two divas got on her nerves but they are family, and family means everything to her. "hey S, you coming out with us?" Santana couldn't help but smirk, "god help anyone who came in contact with these two" she thought "ah, you know what, I think I'm going to hang back tonight and just be with myself" "really Santana is that the best thing you could come up with to avoid another karaoke night" her inner monologue scolded her. "al-right but I'm not going to redo tonight's duet for you in the morning, its your lose" she gave a sad face which evidently led to the whole group bursting into a fit of laughter. "see you guys later, and be save!" she shouted out the door after them. "finally alone from the madness" she thought. Santana was notorious for having one night stands with the hottest women in new York but recently that hasn't been enough for, she had stumbled across a chat room one night and ever since she's been hooked on this girl Lucy" she was everything that Santana wasn't which made her perfect. Santana just liked the emotional side of this, she thought it was greet, she could log on, say what she wanted and no one would know it was her. She only started this to get things off her mind, now she only does it because she has a certain someone on her mind constantly.

Santana went to her room and opened an app on her phone, she knew it was late but her "Lucy" was always awake, she was a night person a lot like Santana. "hey, its me :) sorry I didn't reply earlier work was a bitch" Santana's face lit up with joy when she heard her phone buzz "don't worry s, its totally fine, I had some college stuff that needed done" she was the complete opposite of Santana, this girl liked to do school stuff as for Santana the only thing remotely interesting about school was cheerios and that was only because she looked hot in the uniform. "ahh, that's right, my beautiful bookworms always on her toes" " how do you know I'm beautiful when you've never seen my face?" Santana knew Lucy was beautiful inside, so she was sure that the outside would match "because you have a beautiful soul, and to me that means your the hottest girl around" if only Santana could see the blush she just made appear on Lucy's face. "yea well I got to get this report finished before morning, night San" with that Santana locked her phone and set off on a marathon of orange is the new black although she had already watched them several times.

It was 10am and Santana could hear loud banging from down the hall " oh man, who in the name of god is making so much noise so early, ima go all" Santana was cut off her rant when she felt Rachel throw a pillow at her "never mind what's going on outside, you should be up and enjoying life" Rachel was always to preppy for Santana and epically on a Saturday morning " I swear dwarf if you don't get the hell out of my room I will break all your Barbara cds" Rachel immediately left the room, she knew never to mess with Santana when Barbara was involved because she always might do it and Rachel couldn't risk it. 20 minutes later she finally dragged herself out of bed and had washed and dressed herself, it was tradition to go for lunch on Saturdays to the little café facing the loft. Rachel and kurt where engaged in deep conversation that Santana has no interest in at all, she let her eyes wonder the building until she spotted a slender blond girl a few doors down from her own, "that most of been the reason for all the noise" she thought but how could such a small girl make all that noise, she hated her new neighbours, well she says new its been 3 months and every weekend that blond chick decides to clean her whole apartment top to toe. The girl apart from that was quite, she never spoke to them and she never needed help from them, it was if she didn't exist, her name was Quinn or at least that's what Santana thought she read from a parcel that was left outside the blonds door. The blond girl had spotted Santana and gave her an intense death stare only to have received one back. Santana was never one to back down. Until Rachel pulled her into the elevator, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana scrolled through the menu, she didn't know why she ever bothers because she always orders the same thing, black coffee and French toast, Saturday was her cheat day. Well you didn't expect her to look that good by eating rubbish all the time. "look whose cheered up" Rachel practically sang at her.

"yeah, how could I stay mad when I'm about to get food, duh, plus that blond bitch is the least of my worries, she's probably some uber freak" Santana just sat back emotionless, it was safe to say that some times she could be harsh. "Besides its not as if I have to be near her" Santana was about to check her phone when she seen kurt hit Rachel on the arm, she knew something was up "what, you cant be serious" Santana gave her best stern look possible "I'm sorry San but we're having a party tonight and it would be totally rude to just not invite her" Santana didn't even bother to reply, she knew that there was no point in arguing with the diva once she had her mind set on something.

The loft was in need of a clean and make over before the guest where due to arrive so Santana being the good friend that she is went to her room and crawled into bed. There was no way she was going to help out. Her phone was sitting beside her when she heard the faint buzz "hey, baby girl. Hows the day off work going, any interesting plans for tonight ? L" she loved when Lucy asked about her, it made her feel loved "so far its been decent, I had my cheat day which always makes me happy and I'm having drinks later with a few friends just, how about you, pretty lady?S" she also loved to compliment Lucy at every chance possible." before she could receive a reply from her favourite girl, her battery gave up "damn phone battery's are useless" she thought to herself. It was a good thing her phone died because Rachel had just barged her way into Sans room in a tight fitting black dress and black heels "why arnt you ready, we have guest arriving soon" Santana just scrunched her face up in order for Rachel to get that annoyed and to leave the room before she could break down.

"ahh, what to wear" she thought. She walked over to her drawers and decided that if she wasn't going to be seen in public then she wasn't going to waste one of her amazing dresses on tonight. She settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut top with a pair of platforms. No matter what Santana choose to wear she always looked like a Goddess.

It was 11pm and the party was going pretty well, there was a lot of people, a lot of booze and a lot of drunken people. What could possibly be better. Rachel and kurt where in a team against Santana and Puck in an intense game of beer pong, it was currently next shots the winner and next up was San, she almost never missed. In one swift motion she brought her elbow back and quickly released it, forming the best shot possible. The ball hit the table and went straight to the centre of the cup, "yeeaaaaa, that's my girl" Puck shouted as he lifted the girl off of her feet and swung her around the room. The two were best of friends and that was usually how they celebrated when they won, which was always, so people were pretty used to seeing it, except for a certain someone who had just entered the party. "wow okay, you're one of those girls, got it" Quinn muttered this under her breath just loud enough for herself to hear. "hey, Rach, thanks for the invite. It looks like people are having a blast" she was cut off mid sentence by San "well, we were before you showed up, little miss prim" Santana didn't stay around long enough for the blond to reply, she took pucks hand and trailed him into the other room.

It was roughly about 5 beer and 10 shots later "okay, Lopez I think its time for a little truth or dare, what do you say?" puck practically shouted this, grabbing everyone's attention. "yes, puck that sounds so fun" trust Rachel to make it sound lame "okay" San muttered "lets go, everyone in a circle" she then shouted. Within 5 minutes the circle was filled with all of her close friends and Quinn.

In just under a half an hour Santana had made out with 4 randoms and puck, she was just about to kiss Rachel when she realised what was happening and she then excused herself for some air.

Santana was sitting on her own at the top of the stairs just out side the door of the party, she rested her head against the wall and took deep breathes, she didn't know how she got this drunk. "mind if I join you?" she looked up to see the bitch from down the hall, she had two red cups in her hand and she extended one to Santana "be my guest" the girl sat on the other side of the stair facing Santana, the two girls were sat practically on top of each other. "what's your deal?, I know that you're new and all but seriously, why are so cold" Quinn directed her eyes to the floor and kept them there as she responded "how do you know I'm cold. You don't even know me" Santana let out a laugh, that sentence sounded familiar, " you're right I don't know you but you look it from the outside" Quinn sighed and went to get up, only Santana reached out and grabbed the girls arm "I'm sorry for being a bitch, don't go" Santana had no idea why she was asking the girl she hated 20 minutes ago to stay but she was. "I don't get you Santana, one minute you're cold, practically like ice, now here we are and you're asking me to stay" Santana just laughed again "yea that's me, totally complex" she finished her sentence off with a cheeky wink. Both girls erupted into a fit of laughter until Santana fell on Quinn, trapping her against the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm totally in your personal space right now" Santana went to move only this time it was Quinn holding her in place. "and what happens if I say I like you in my personal space" Quinn raised her eyebrow and with that Santana leaned in and captured Quinn in a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn instantly pulled at Santana's neck so she could get as much of the Latina as possible, but just as soon as she did that she pushed Santana away "I'm sorry" she cried before turning and running away. Leaving Santana standing there alone and speechless "what did I do wrong" she thought. Bewildered by the scenario that had just unfolded in front of her, she thought it would be best to just go to bed and sleep it off.

2 hours later and the party had stopped, everyone was away home but Santana couldn't sleep. She lifted her phone and opened it up to where she could talk to Lucy. "are you awake ?s" just seconds later she got a response "yeah, I couldn't sleep. L" knowing they had the same predicament made Santana smile "I'm the same, just wish you where here to cuddle me to sleep :( how was your day ?S" Santana really did like this Lucy girl even though she didn't know what she looked like. "trust me, if I could be there I wouldn't leave lol and my day was pretty normal, I did some college stuff and had a view drinks, although the girl I'm friends with, her friend was there and I'm pretty sure she hates me .L" that thought was amusing, how could anybody not like Lucy. "I'm sure that girls a dumb ass, because you are the best girl out there, she's crazy not to like you, I just chilled with my friends and had drinks. Its a shame we couldn't of been drunk together, that's something I'd love to see" a drunk Lucy. That thought really interested her. "yeah I don't think that would work out well aha I going to sleep this off, night San, L" now that Lucy had went to sleep Santana had no other choice than to sleep as there was no one else to talk to.

The next afternoon Santana pulled herself out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen for coffee. She didn't do hangovers well. She slept all morning and binged on food. "morning lazy bones" great just what she needed, Rachel was up and to make things worse she was sitting at the breakfast table along side the blond who ran from Santana last night. "why are you so happy, don't you have a hangover" she spat at Rachel.

"nope, I don't get hangovers, but this one beside me is dying a death, so I'm taking her from something to eat once I get ready, want to go" Santana just nodded her head in response, "only if kurts going too, there's no way that I'm third wheeling you two" Rachel just laughed it off, "he said he would meet us there, so go get ready and we'll leave then"

1 hour later and the whole gang where seated at their favourite little café again. The conversation wasn't really appealing to Santana so she thought this would be a good time to talk to Lucy "remember how I said there was this annoying girl in my building, well I'm stuck at lunch with her, S" as soon as the message sent she seen Quinn's phone buzz on the table. "must be a coincident" she thought but to test her theory she sent another message "noway" is all it read and yet again as soon as she sent it Quinn's phone buzzed. "oh maybe its still just a coincident" she couldn't help but test it for a third time only this time she waited 5 minutes then rang Lucy, yet again Quinn's phone buzzed only this time Quinn payed it some attention "I have to get this, excuse me" she got up and left the table, but Santana had already hung up by the time Quinn had left the table.

Santana felt her phone buzz, then Quinn took her seat beside Santana. "are you okay, I missed your call" Santana didn't know how to reply to that, she just ignored it.

Rachel excused herself to use the bathroom and kurt followed. Now was a perfect time to reply to Lucy's message. Quinn was starring into the distance when Santana leaned into her ear and whispered " I'm fine babe, maybe you'll get my call next time" Santana sat back in her seat and watched as Quinn's faced turned ghost white.

"what did you say" Quinn was shaking by this point. "you heard me Quinn, or should I call you Lucy?" Santana replied. Quinn was about to respond but Rachel and Kurt had returned and she didn't want to say anything in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Santana's encounter with Quinn aka Lucy. Lucy had sent Santana countless amounts of messages, but Santana just couldn't face them. How could she, the girl she had fallen for had been under her nose the whole time and to make matters worse she didn't even like her.

Rachel was throwing another party yet again and Santana was sure that Quinn wouldn't attend due to Santana's cold shoulder act.

Saturday night parties had now become Rachel's thing, once again the loft was buzzing with drunk people and flowing with alcohol. Santana sat in the window, with a red cup in her hand and many empty red cups displayed by her feet. "hey, lezbro. Think you could cheer the fuck up for maybe 5 minutes so we can beat the divas in beer pong, you know we cant let them win" Santana couldn't object to that, after all Puck did have a point, that game was their's and no one could take it from them.

It was almost 2 hours later and Santana made her way out to her usual spot by the stairs, when she seen the pretty blond she had been avoiding, sitting In her step." hey, Quinn. Mind moving your fake ass back to where ever it was you came from" she knew her words were cold but at this stage she didn't care.

"I came from that party you just left, I'm not surprised you didn't notice me, you're head was too busy down some sluts top" Santana was shocked she hadn't noticed Quinn enter the party.

"oh, jealous are we Quinn or should I say Lucy, hmm, which side of you am I taking to? The girl I fell in love with or the stuck up bitch from down the hall" there was anger in Santana's voice as she spat her words out.

"I'm the same person you idiot, wait did you just say you loved me?" Quinn's voice had a tone of concern to it, how could this be, she was sure Santana hated her.

"I don't know, I hate you, but I love you, I guess, I love Lucy but you arnt her, you're the girl down the hall to me" with that Santana turned on her very drunken heel and walked away.

The sun Shawn there the window disturbing Santana's sleep. Once she was awake she couldn't force herself to go back to sleep. She lifted her phone and opened it at Lucy. She typed a message "I miss you, I wish things could go back to normal" she didn't know if it was a good idea to send it because nothing about this was normal. Against her better judgement she sent it. Less than a minute later she received a reply "you know it wont be normal San, but I love you too. Cant you get over this" shit Santana replived last nights actions in her mind. Did she really tell Quinn she loved her. "fuck sake" she thought "no more alcohol for me."

"how can I get over this, you're not the person that I thought you where" silent tears rolled down Santana's eyes but she would never admit it to herself that she needed Quinn.

"Santana, I am still the same girl who you found on this, all that's changed about me is my name. My birth name is Lucy Quinn F, I was an over weight teen with a bad nose. Now I look good and have a decent nose and my name got changed because I wanted to forget that old me, the only reason I went by that name is because that girl had a lot of insecurities which you know all of them but now Quinn doesn't and that's why my name was different. Please Santana let me show you that I am still that girl" Finally Santana thought. Everything was starting to make sense.

"okay, you have once chance to prove it to me Quinn" how could Santana of possibly said no after all she loved this girl, or at least her alter ego. She had to take this chance to see if she was telling the truth.

"really, okay :) what are you doing tonight ?" wow Santana thought Quinn was slightly eager.

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me" at this point Santana would of cancelled anything she was doing tonight in order to see Quinn.


End file.
